joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Stereotypical Undertale AU Character
Summary This is a character i created for my Undertale AU. He's so good and strong and now i'm going to use him in vs debates. It can only turn out great, right ? Powers and Stats Tier:'' ''10-B | High 3-A | At least 2-B | At least High 2-A, likely higher | Low 1-B | 0''' '''Names: random word followed by the name of an Undertale character (usually Sans). Alternatively, insert common first name that may or may not be that of the author, or some random reference Origin: lazy pun on the word "Undertale" AU Gender: Varies Classification: Neither human nor monster (so edgy) Powers and Abilities: None notable | Superhuman physical characteristics (infinite) | Time manipulation, space manipulation, timeline awareness, travel, creation and destruction, telekinesis, teleportation, soul manipulation, can summon Gaster Blasters, random feeling manipulation | All of his previous abilities to a much greater extent, can teleport from multiverses to multiverses, reality warping, 4th wall break | All of his previous abilities to a yet greater extent, plot manipulation, higher dimensional manipulation, random feeling embodiment, nigh-omnipotence | Omniscience, omnipresence, omnipotence Attack Potency: Average human level (just a regular being living a normal life) | High Universe level (the check option (which is 100% accurate in this universe) said he have infinite stats) | At least Multiverse level (stronger than everyone else in the AU, including Chara and Asriel who are multiversal because it's an Undertale fanfiction, can create and destroy timelines casually) | At least High Multiverse+ level, likely higher (casually destroyed a universe with confirmed infinite timelines) | Low Hyperverse level (exist as an entity beyond all realities, embodies random feeling itself in every AU and can destroy any of them at will, even if their author says the reverse. Can also kill the authors themselves and take control over their AU) | True Infinity (exists as an omnipotent being over all fiction and reality, and is the strongest character ever created) Speed: Average human level | Infinite speed | Immeasurable (4D) | Immeasurable | Irrelevant (beyond the concept of speed) | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Average human level | Infinite | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Class H | High Universal | At least Multiversal | At least High Multiversal+, likely higher | Low Hyperversal | True Infinity Durability: Below Average (1 HP) | High Universe level | At least Multiverse level | At least High Multiverse+ level, likely higher | Low Hyperverse level | True Infinity Stamina: Average | Infinite | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Range: '''Standard melee range in every form because people don't understand how higher dimensional beings work '''Standard Equipment: '''A knife '''Intelligence: Enough to trick Papyrus Weaknesses: '''Can only be defeated by people with more random feeling '''Key: Beginning of the AU | After a few fights | Fully random feelinged | After becoming one with the concept of |Insert random feeling] | After starting being used in vs debates | After losing in a vs debate Others Notable Victories: Every canon Undertale character Every fanon Undertale character Every non-Undertale character Everyone Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Undertale Category:Fan Fiction Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:Original Character Category:ORIGINAL CHARACTER DO NOT STEAL Category:Undertale AU Category:Knife Users Category:Solos Undertale